House of mermaids
by Irrelevant86
Summary: Sam, Cleo, Rikki, and Emma have been best friends since they became mermaids, but a fight at school leads to Sam being sent to Anubis house. But the Sibuna's believe she's hiding something, but there's more to her than being a mermaid. But she doesn't know that, and it seems as if the universe wants her dead. Can the Sibuna's save her or will she wind up dead? OC/JC
1. New school

"You can't do this to me," I shouted, following mom into the house.

"Oh yes I can Sam, that fight at school yesterday was the last straw," Mom replied.

"She started it and the only reason she didn't get in trouble was cause' her dad just paid to have the school library redone," I argued.

"I don't care you still got into another fight, and I warned you that if you got into any more fights I was going to send you to boarding school, now go pack your things your flight leaves tomorrow," Mom said.

"Oh well thank you for ruining my life," I shouted, running up to my room.

I started shoving clothes into my bag, along with a couple of books, my photo of myself, Cleo, Rikki, and Emma. I put the book I was currently reading in my hand bag, along with my I-pod, my I-pad, and my I-phone. I set my guitar case on the floor next to my bag, then ran out of my room down the stairs, out the door, and to the docks. I jumped into the water, and once my tail had formed I was off to Mako Island. As I swam towards Mako Island I saw tones of Dolphins, and they followed alongside me until I was pretty close to Mako Island. Man I'm gonna miss this, swimming with Dolphin's. I swam into the moon pool, to see Cleo, Rikki, and Emma already there.

"Hey how'd it go with your mom?" Emma asked.

"Bad she's sending me to some boarding school in England," I answered.

"What, she can't do that," Rikki exclaimed. I nodded my head.

"When do you leave?" Cleo asked.

"Tomorrow," I replied, absent mindedly picking up a ball of water using my power, and turning it to gelatin.

"I'm so sorry Sam," Emma said, giving me a hug.

"It's not your fault Emma its Miriam's fault she's the one that started the fight," I replied, hugging her back.

"Come on guys lets go for a swim," Rikki suggested.

"First one to make it all the way around Mao then back here wins," I exclaimed, swimming as fast as I could out of the moon pool. I could just barely hear Cleo shouting no fair right before I dove under the water…

**The next day {Airport}  
**"All right now don't forget to call every week," Mom ordered, before giving me a hug.

"I won't," I replied.

"See you soon Sam," Cleo said, giving me a hug.

"Keep in touch," Emma added, joining in on the hug.

"See ya kid," Rikki said, giving me a hug also.

After they let go I started walking towards the plane. Within a few hours I'd be at my new school, and away from everything and everyone I've ever cared about. I sighed, and took my seat in the plane. I pulled my I-pod out of my hand bag, and put in my head phones. This is going to be a long flight! I rested my head against the head rest, and looked out the window, and watched the clouds go by. Goodbye life. I couldn't help but think about the fight that got me into this situation.

"_Oh come on Emma admit it I beat you to Mako Island and you know it," Rikki said, crossing her arms._

"_All right fine, you beat me," Emma gave up, tossing her hands into the air._

"_Yes finally," Rikki exclaimed, doing a little victory dance. I smiled. Suddenly Miriam walked by and slammed into Emma causing her to fall back onto the ground._

"_Watch were you're going," Miriam said, laughing. _

"_Are you okay Emma?" Cleo asked, bending down to help her up._

"_Yeah I'm fine," She replied._

"_Hey Miriam why don't you watch where you're going," I shouted after her._

"_Oh Sam no don't it's all right," Emma said._

"_No it's not all right," I replied._

"_Yeah I'm with Sam on this," Rikki added._

"_What was that Sam?" Miriam asked, walking back over to us._

"_I said why don't you watch were you're going," I answered, taking a step closer to her._

"_Back off freak, you know no-one likes you," she exclaimed, stepping away from me._

"_You know the only reason people hang out with you is cause' you've got money if you didn't have any money no-one would hang out with you," I said, glaring at her. If only looks could kill. Her jaw dropped at my comment, and I could hear Rikki laughing behind me. Miriam glared at me, then tried to push me. I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, and held her there…_

I sighed as the song ended and another one began to play. I sat back in my seat and looked out the window. I could see soft fluffy clouds floating by, and I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep…

Several hours later I was walking towards the Anubis house, with my bags in hand. I took a deep breath, and opened the door, and walked in, and I was greeted by a woman.

"Hello you must be Sam, I'm Trudy," She introduced.

"Hi," I replied, looking around me.

"Here let me show you to your room, you'll be sharing with Nina and Amber," Trudy said, taking one of my bags, and leading me up a set of stairs.

Once she'd put my bags in the room, she lead me back down the stairs and into the living room where a group of teenagers where sitting around talking, and I could also see a man standing in the kitchen. He looked up at me, and a look of shock and surprise came across his face, before he looked back down at what he was doing.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet our new house member Sam," Trudy exclaimed, catching everyone's attention.

"Sam this is Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Joy, Eddie, Mara, Mick, and Victor. Nina Amber Sam will be in your room," Trudy introduced, pointing at everyone when she said their names.

"Oh this is so great we're gonna have so much fun," Amber exclaimed, jumping up and down. I looked at each of them, and could instantly tell who was with whom. Nina and Fabian where together, so were Amber and Alfie, Eddie and Patricia, and Mara and Mick.

"All right everyone dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Trudy stated, walking into the kitchen where Victor was. Victor looked at me with a weird expression for a minute before going back to whatever he was doing. Can you say weird!

"So Sam where are you from?" Alfie asked.

"Australia," I replied, sitting down on the couch next to Amber.

"Oh that's so cool," Amber gushed.

"So what did you get sent here for?" Jerome asked, not looking at me.

"I got suspended for fighting so mom thought it would be best to send me here," I answered, giving him a small smile.

"Really," Patricia said, looking over at me with respect.

"Eh it was the other girls fault and the only reason she didn't get in trouble was cause' her dad had just donated a lot of money to the school to have the library redone," I explained, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well that sucks," Patricia stated, scrunching up her face. I nodded my head.

"What did she do?" Nina asked.

"She bumped into my friend Emma and knocked her over then tried to tell her to watch where she was going. Two things you should know about me; one I can't stand bullies, and two I don't like it when people mess with my friends," I answered.

"Dinner's ready," Trudy shouted, causing everyone to get up and walk into the kitchen. I followed them into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. I started eating along with everyone else. I was almost finished when Alfie knocked over his cup, spilling water onto my lap.

"Sorry Sam," Alfie chuckled, looking over at Jerome. Something told me that was no accident. I growled, and ran out of the room, and up the stairs while quietly counting down the seconds till I grew a tail. I made into my room just as my tail appeared. I fell back onto the floor, and groaned. I held my hand out over my tail, and steam started rolling off it.

"Sam are you okay in there I heard a thump?" Trudy asked.

"Uh yeah don't come in I'm changing," I replied. When I was done drying off I quickly changed into a different set of clothes, and walked out of the room. I walked back down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Alfie and Jerome were snickering in their seats, and Amber was glaring at Alfie. I walked by the two of them, and smacked them upside the head like Gibbs does in NCIS.

"That's for spilling water on me, and don't try and act like it was an accident cause' I know it wasn't," I stated, sitting down in my seat. Everyone else at the table but Alfie and Jerome laughed. I smiled, and finished eating my food…


	2. first day

**Nina's P.O.V. {Later that night}**

"Night Nina, night Sam," Amber exclaimed, pulling the covers over herself.

"Night Amber," I replied, doing the same.

"Night," Sam said, laying her head on her pillow. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep…

_ I sat up and looked around me. I could see Amber and Sam sleeping in their beds. Suddenly Sarah appeared standing over Sam. _

"_Sarah?" I asked._

"_I can't believe it, she's back," Sarah exclaimed, bending down, and touching Sam's head. Sam mumbled something, and rolled over._

"_Who's back Sarah?" I asked._

"_Samantha, my old friend, fate wasn't kind to you in the past, but this time will be different," Sarah said, not looking up at me. Suddenly she stood up and walked over to me._

"_Nina you must protect her, I feared this day would come just like my father did. She must not suffer the same fate once again," Sarah pleaded._

"_Sarah what are you talking about?" I asked._

"_You must not let any harm come to Samantha, or everything you've done up till now to protect this house will have been for nothing," Sarah replied. Then she disappeared._

I sat up and looked around me. What was that about? I looked over at Sam. Why was Sarah so concerned about Sam, and what did she mean when she called Sam her old friend. I sighed, and flopped back down on my bed…

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"Sam wake up it's time to get ready for school," Amber shouted, shaking me. I groaned, and tried to cover my head with my pillow, but she snatched it out of my hands.

"Hey," I grumbled.

"Get up," she ordered.

"All right fine, I'm up," I replied, sitting up. I quickly got changed, then ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen where Trudy was making pancakes.

"Wow that smells awesome," I exclaimed, grapping a plate of pancakes.

"Thank you," Trudy replied, finishing cooking up the last pancake. I quickly ate my pancakes, then ran back up stairs and grabbed my book bag. Okay first day of school here I come. I walked back down the stairs, to see Amber and Nina standing there waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" Amber asked. I nodded my head, and followed the two of them outside. We got half way to the school building before I heard thunder. I warily looked up at the sky to see dark clouds looming above us. Ah crap!

"Come on let's get to school before it starts raining," I exclaimed, running towards the school building. I made it inside just as it started pouring.

"Man where did that come from?" Nina asked to no-one in particular.

I shrugged my shoulders, and walked towards the office, grabbed my schedule, then went to my first period class. I had three classes with amber and Nina, two with Fabian and Eddie, One with Alfie, and all of my classes with Jerome. Each class I would stare out the window, and watch the rain fall. Oh I hope it stops raining by the time schools over…

The final bell rang, and I waited until everyone else had left to go back to their houses, before I walked towards the door. The rain had stopped around lunch time, now all I had to do was avoid any puddles. I dashed out of the school, and raced towards Anubis house, being careful of any puddles on the ground. I made it back to Anubis house without stepping in any puddles. When I walked in I saw Mara and Mick sitting in the living room, and I could see Trudy in the kitchen, while Victor was in his office. I walked up the stairs and headed towards mine, Amber's, and Nina's room, but as I got close I could hear hushed voices coming from the other side of the door.

"And then she told me that if I didn't protect her everything I've done up until now would be for nothing," Nina said.

"Wow that's one weird dream," Amber stated. I rolled my eyes and walked into the room. I was expecting to see just Nina and Amber, but I wasn't expecting Fabian, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome, Joy, and Eddie to be there as well.

"Uh hey guys," I mumbled, setting my book bag down on the ground next to my bed.

"Hey," They all said.

"What ya'll doing in here?" I asked awkwardly.

"Not much just talking," Nina replied. Suddenly my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket to see that it was Cleo. I pressed the button, put the phone up to my ear, and walked out into the hallway.

"Hey Cleo what's up?" I asked, smiling.

"Not much we miss you," Cleo said.

"I miss you guys too," I replied.

"So how's the new school?" Emma asked.

"It's okay, it rained today, I had run to get to the school before it started pouring," I answered.

"Oh no that's terrible, did you get wet?" Cleo asked.

"No I made it just in time," I said.

"Anything else water related happen yet?" Rikki asked.

"Uh well at dinner last night one of the guys spilled water on me," I replied.

"But you got to your room in time right?" Emma asked.

"Yes of course I did, or else I wouldn't be able to talk to you right now, I'd be sitting in some lab being dissected if I didn't," I answered, looking back at my bed room door. I could see someone standing by the door.

"Uh why don't I text you guys, I think someone's listening to me," I whispered.

"All right just be careful though," Cleo replied…

**Nina's P.O.V.**

"Yes of course I… or else I… to talk to you right now, I'd be sitting in some lab being… if I didn't" I only caught bits and pieces of what she was saying. I groaned when she looked back at the door, and saw me standing there. I shut the door and sat back down on my bed.

"I wonder what she meant when she said she'd be sitting in a lab?" Fabian asked, looking around the room.

"I get the feeling she's hiding something," Patricia stated.

"Well aren't we hiding something from her," Amber defended.

"True," I mumbled.

"We need someone to keep an eye on her," Patricia added, looking around the room.

"Oh all right I'll do it," Jerome volunteered. We all looked at him funny.

"What?" He asked.

"It's just not like you to volunteer to do something," Fabian replied.

"Well do you want my help or not?" He asked.

"Sure," I said, before anyone else could say anything. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"If what Sarah said is true then were going to need to keep an eye on her at all times to make sure she doesn't get hurt, and since Jerome is in all of her classes he can keep a better eye on her, and while she's in here myself or Amber can keep an eye on her," I explained. Everyone nodded their heads, and we all got up and walked out of the room…


	3. Rain

**Sam's P.O.V.**

_ I looked around me trying to figure out where I was. I could see Anubis house behind me, but something looked different about it. It seemed newer somehow. Suddenly someone came running out of the house. I recognize her, but from where? Wait a minute, that's me, except instead of having short blond hair I have long blond hair. I watched as the other me raced down the side walk, and every few seconds she'd look behind her as if looking for someone. I could see a giant smile plastered across her face. She race forward out into the street just as a car passed by. The car slammed into her sending her flying backwards…_

I sat up and took a deep breath. Man I haven't had a nightmare since I was a little kid. I took another deep breath, and grabbed my phone, and sent a text to Cleo.

"Hey you awake?"

"_Yeah I'm up what's wrong?" She replied._

"Just had a bad dream,"

"_Oh what was it about?" she asked._

"It was weird I was standing outside Anubis house, and this girl came running out. She was me, but at the same time not, she raced out into the street and got hit by a car," I answered, my fingers shaking as I tried to type.

"_Oh wow, do you think it means something?" _

"I don't know but it was really nerve racking,"

"_I can imagine, well why don't you try to get some sleep,"_

"Yeah your right, talk to you later," I replied, locking my phone and putting it back in my bag. I lay back down, and closed my eyes…

**{Morning}**

I opened my eyes, and looked over at the clock. 6:30 am. Ugh getting up this early on any day should be a crime!

"Come on Sam time to get up you don't want to be late for school," Amber shouted, rushing out of the room to go to the bathroom.

I looked over at the window, and saw that it was raining. Does it ever stop raining here? All right time to take a page out of Rikki's book. I held my hand over my face, and clenched my fist. My skin tingled slightly as I heated up my face to the right temperature. I knew from experience that my face would look red, and that if someone were to take my temperature it would read 99.9 degrees. Perfect.

"Come on Sam," Amber exclaimed, walking back into the room.

"Actually I don't feel so good," I said, sitting up.

"Oh and you face is red, come on let me take you to Trudy," Amber replied, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Trudy Sam's not feeling good, and her face is red," Amber exclaimed, catching the attention of everyone in the room. Trudy walked over to me, and put her hand on my forehead.

"And you feel warm to, wait right there let me go get the thermometer," Trudy ordered, walking out of the room. She came back a second later, and stuck the thermometer in my mouth. After a few seconds the thermometer beeped. Trudy looked at it and frowned.

"All right go on back up stairs and lay down," She said.

I nodded my head, and walked back into the living room. Nina, Fabian, Joy, Patricia, Alfie, Eddie, Jerome, and Amber were all standing in the living room crowded around each other whispering. I shrugged my shoulders, and walked out of the living room. As I was walking up the stairs I could just barely hear Jerome saying that he wasn't feeling too good either. I sighed, and walked up to my room. I sat down on my bed, and grabbed my phone, and sent a mass text to Cleo, Rikki, and Emma.

"Uh stuck in the house cause' it's raining,"

"_Again?" Cleo asked._

"Yupp, I don't mind missing school but I mean now I'm stuck inside all day," I replied.

"_**That sucks," Emma said, giving a frown face emoticon.**_

"**Just be careful you don't need to get wet in front of these people," Rikki stated. **

"Don't worry I'm being careful," I replied.

"_I hope it stops raining soon for your sake, you can't miss too much school they might get suspicious," Cleo added._

"Uh you're right I didn't think about that," I replied, groaning. 

"_**All right well we have to get to school, talk to you later, stay safe," Emma texted.**_

"Talk with you later," I replied. After finishing our chat I deleted my text history, and put my phone back in my bag. My stomach growled, so I decided to go see what Trudy had made for breakfast. I walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen were Trudy was cleaning up.

"Hi sweetie how are you?" Trudy asked.

"The same as when I woke up, but now I'm hungry," I replied.

"Don't worry I saved you a plate," Trudy said, setting a plate down in front of me.

"Thanks Trudy," I said, sitting down and eating the eggs that were on the plate.

"So uh did anyone else feel sick?" I asked. Trudy nodded her head.

"Jerome, though I'm not quite sure if he's really sick or if he's just trying to get out of school, but I sent him back to his room anyway," Trudy answered. I nodded my head, and finished off the rest of my eggs, then went back up stairs and took a nap…

**{Later that day}**

I sighed, and sat down on the couch. Trudy had gone out to the store, and Victor had fallen asleep in his office so I was free to roam the house for a bit, but right now all I felt like doing was sitting here on the couch.

"Hey where's Trudy," Jerome asked, walking into the living room.

"She went to the store," I replied.

"Sweet," He said, walking into the kitchen.

"You're not really sick are you?" I asked, standing up.

"No but neither are you," Jerome replied.

"What makes you think I'm not sick?" I asked, following him into the kitchen.

"Well your face isn't red anymore and you seem fine to me, though I would like to know how you made your face so red this morning," He answered.

"So maybe I'm feeling better," I said, looking out the window to see that it was still raining. I groaned.

"Uh question does it always rain like this?" I asked, looking sadly out the window.

"No usually it's sunny, not sure where this weather came from," He replied.

"Of course," I groaned, resting my head on the table.

"Why?" Jerome asked, laughing.

"I hate the rain," I mumbled, walking back into the living room, and sat down on the couch. Jerome walked in with a banana in one hand and a drink in the other. He sat down next to me, and took a bite out of his banana.

"Eh the rains not that bad, and besides a little water never hurt anyone," He said, taking another bite out of his banana. I rolled my eyes. If only he knew.

"Is the rain the reason you faked being sick?" He asked.

"Jerome I really wasn't feeling good this morning," I answered.

"Uh huh," He mumbled, taking a sip of his drink. I groaned and stood up, and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a drink and a straw, and took a sip of my drink. I turned to walk back into the living room and ran straight into Jerome who was putting his cup in the sink. My drink spilled all over my shirt, and down my pants.

"Oh sorry," He mumbled, trying to hold back a laugh. I set my cup down and ran out of the kitchen and through the living room.

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

"I said I was sorry," Jerome shouted after me.

I could hear him following me out of the living room, so I ran faster. I raced up the stairs, past Victor's office, and into my room. I shut the door just as I turned to water and a second later my tail appeared. I fell back onto the floor, and groaned.

"Sam are you okay?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah I'm fine don't come in," I replied.

"Are you sure I heard a thump?" He asked, starting to open the door. I pushed my tail up against the door to keep it from opening.

"Yeah I'm sure just go away," I said.

"Um okay," He mumbled. I could hear him walk away, and I sighed. That was to close. I held my hand out over my tail, and started drying it off. When I was dry I grabbed my guitar and sat down on my bed, and started playing and singing.

_Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window. Dreaming of what could be, and if I'd end up happy. I would pray, trying hard to reach out. But when I tried to speak out, felt like no one could hear me. Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here. So I'd pray I could break away._

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. Make a wish, take a chance, Make a change, and break away. Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk, take a chance, Make a change, and break away._

_Wanna feel the warm breeze, sleep under a palm tree, feel the rush of the ocean. Get onboard a fast train, travel on a jet plane, far away, and break away. I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. Make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and break away. Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and break away._

_Buildings with a hundred floors, swinging with revolving doors, maybe I don't know where they'll take me. Gotta keep movin' on movin' on, fly away, break away. I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, though it's not easy to tell you goodbye. Take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and break away. Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget the place I come from. I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and break away_

_Breakaway, break away…_

**Jerome's P.O.V. {A few minutes earlier}**

I finished off my drink and walked into the kitchen to put my cup in the sink. Sam had gotten herself a drink, and when she turned around she walked right into me spilling her drink all over herself.

"Oh sorry," I mumbled, trying not to laugh. She set her cup down on the counter, and ran out of the room.

"I said I was sorry," I shouted, running after her. She started running faster, and I followed after her all the way up the stairs. She raced into her room and shut the door. A second later I heard a loud thump from behind the door. Did she fall down?

"Sam are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine don't come in," She shouted back.

"Are you sure I heard a thump?" I asked, trying to open the door but it was like there was something extremely heavy blocking the door.

"Yeah I'm sure just go away," She replied.

"Uh okay," I mumbled, walking down the hallway a little bit.

What's with her and water? Every time she gets wet she runs off to her room, then she pretends to be sick when it rains. Suddenly I heard the sound of a guitar coming from Sam's room. I quietly walked back over to the door, and pressed my ear to it. I listened as she played her guitar and sang a song. Wow she's sounds amazing! I was so mesmerized by her singing that I didn't hear Victor walking up behind me.

"Jerome what are you doing?" He asked, glaring at me.

"Oh nothing I just heard her singing and… you know what I'll be down stair," I replied, walking past her.

I could still hear her singing, and by now Victor had noticed it. He was staring at her door like he'd seen a ghost, or more like heard one. He stood there staring at the door. Okay creepy much?! I sighed, and walked down the stairs and into the living room. A few seconds later Victor walked back into his office and sat down. At that moment the door opened and everyone walked in. The Sibuna group walked over to me and sat down around me.

"So did anything interesting happen while we were at school?" Nina asked. I nodded my head.

"A little while ago I came out here and found her sitting on the couch, and we started talking and she said she hates the rain. Well then she got a glass of water, and when she turned around to walk back into the living room she ran into me and spilled her water on herself," I started.

"So how is that interesting?" Fabian asked. I glared at him.

"Well after that she ran up to her room, and I tried to follow her but she shut her door, and a few seconds later I heard this thump. When I tried to open the door it was like there was this massively heavy object blocking the door. Then she started playing her guitar and singing, I swear I've never heard anyone sing like her before," I continued.

"Aw does someone have a crush," Alfie teased. I glared at him.

"So when does the interesting come in?" Fabian asked.

"Well at one point while she was singing Victor came over to her door, and when he heard her singing he acted like he'd just seen or well heard a ghost, and he stood there for a couple of minutes then went back to his office," I finished.

"Okay that is kind of interesting," Nina mumbled. I sighed, and sat back on the couch. Today hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be, well besides the fact that I somehow managed to upset Sam…

_**Victor's P.O.V.**_

I walked back into my office, and sat down. I just couldn't believe what I'd heard. She sounds just like her, even looks like her. But it couldn't be her, she's dead. But is it possible that she's come back after all this time?! I sat back in my chair and thought about my old friend…


	4. the full moon

_**Sam's P.O.V. {Two weeks later/Friday}**_

I glared out the window next to the school doors. It was raining, _again_. And now I'm stuck here in the school till it stops. My last class had just finished, and everyone was making a run for their houses.

"Hey Sam you gonna walk back with us?" Amber asked, walking over to me with everyone from our house.

"Na I'm gonna stay here for a little bit," I replied, shaking my head.

"Uh okay well see you back at the house," Amber said, walking outside. They all left, all that is except for Jerome.

"So why aren't you going back to the house again?" He asked, walking over to me.

"I told you before I don't like the rain," I stated.

"Oh come on it's not that bad, come on let's just get back to Anubis house," He replied, grabbing my arm and started to pull me towards the doors.

"No I said I don't like the rain," I exclaimed, yanking my arm away from him, and taking a step away from the door. He gave me a funny look.

"Okay… sorry," He mumbled, still giving me that funny look.

About ten minutes later the rain stopped, and Jerome and I walked back to Anubis house. I had just put my bag in my room when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id to see that it was Emma.

"Hey Em how are you?" I asked, a big smile appearing on my face.

"I'm good I was just calling to remind you that tonight's a full moon," Emma replied.

"Oh man I completely forgot about that," I exclaimed, sitting down on my bed.

"Yeah you better start getting ready for the full moon," Rikki shouted.

"Uh that's gonna be a bit of a problem seeing as how I share a room with two other girls," I stated.

"I almost forgot that you share a room," Cleo muttered.

"Well I'll figure something out, you guys just stay safe, and let me know if anything happens," I said.

"We'll, talk to you later," Emma replied.

"Bye," I said, hanging up. I got up off my bed, and walked down stairs and into the living room. What was I gonna do? I could go to bed early, and make sure to cover my face with my blanket. Uh but its Friday, I shouldn't have to go to bed early.

"What you thinking about?" Amber asked, sitting down next to me.

"What my friends are doing back in Australia," I replied, not looking at her.

"Oh okay," She replied, getting up. I sighed, and closed my eyes. This is going to end badly I can tell…

**Later that night **

My phone beeped in my hand and I looked down to see the reminder that the moon had just risen plastered across the screen. I groaned. Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, and I were all sitting in the living room watching a movie, and everyone else was in their rooms. I looked at the TV, trying not to pay attention to the window. I'd closed the curtains earlier to keep the moon light out.

"It's so dark in here, I can't see what I'm doing," Amber grumbled. She had been painting her nails, but now it was too dark to see.

"Well then turn on a lamp," I suggested.

"No that'll ruin the effect of the movie," Jerome interjected.

"Why don't you open the curtain, the light from the full moon should be enough for you to see with, but not to ruin the effect of the movie," Fabian suggested. My eyes grew wide, and I was about to object when Amber reached back behind her and pulled the curtain open. The second the curtain opened I could see the full moon, and then I blacked out…

_**Jerome's P.O.V.**_

"Why don't you open the curtain, the light from the full moon should be enough for you to see with, but not to ruin the effect of the movie," Fabian suggested. It looked like Sam was about to object, when Amber pulled the curtain back. I looked over at Sam to see that she was staring blankly at the full moon. She sat there for a minute just staring at the moon. I waved my hand in front of her face but got no response.

"Uh guys," I exclaimed. Everyone looked over at me, and I pointed at Sam, and once again waved my hand in front of her face, and again I got no response.

"Okay that's weird," Fabian muttered.

"Sam are you okay?" Nina asked, shaking Sam's shoulders. Sam blinked and looked over at Nina. Suddenly a huge grin came across her face.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be okay," she said, giggling.

"Uh did she just giggle?" Patricia asked. I nodded. What's wrong with her, she never giggles. Well I mean I've never heard her giggle before.

"Isn't the moon beautiful," She stated, looking back out at the moon. I looked out the window at the moon.

"Uh yeah sure… are you sure you're okay?" I asked, looking back at her. She nodded her head.

"I wish I was back home, then I could go swimming," She stated, smiling sadly.

"What?" Alfie laughed.

"You go swimming at night?" Amber asked.

"Yeah sure if I can get out of the house, mostly me and my friends love to go for swims at night, especially if it's a full moon," She giggled, continuing to stare out the window at the moon.

"What's so special about the full moon?" Eddie asked.

"What isn't special about it," She answered, giggling again.

"Okay this is getting weird, like Sibuna weird," Amber muttered, moving closer to us.

"Amber's right something's not right here," Nina stated.

"Agreed," I said. Suddenly it felt really hot in here.

"Uh did it just get like super-hot in here?" Fabian asked. I nodded my head, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Sam. The moon light was shining down on her, illuminating her face, and making her pale blue eyes shimmer.

"Okay someone turn the air conditioning on," Amber grumbled, grabbing a piece of paper and fanning herself.

"Oh I really want to go for a swim, do you know if there's any place to swim around here?" She asked, turning towards us. I looked over at everyone else for a second then back at Sam. Her eyes seemed to be shimmering, and I couldn't stop staring at her.

"Uh I don't think there's anywhere to swim around here," Nina replied.

"Oh man look at her she's red," Fabian exclaimed, standing up. I looked at her face, and her arms to see that she did look red. I reached out to put my hand on her forehead, but recoiled when my hand touched her skin.

"Ow… Holy crap she's burning up, it hurts to touch her skin," I exclaimed.

"This can't be good," Nina stated.

"Should we get Trudy or Victor?" Amber asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Fabian replied.

"Come on guys there's got to be a place around here where I can go swimming," She said, looking back at the moon.

"What's wrong with her?" Alfie asked.

"I miss Mako, it's so beautiful under the full moon," She exclaimed, sighing.

"Mako?" Fabian asked.

"Mako Island," She explained, looking back at us. The room seemed to be getting hotter and hotter by each passing second.

"Uh Sam maybe you should sit down," I suggested. She seemed to think about it for a second before sitting down on the couch. Suddenly the plant sitting on the table next to the couch burst into flames.

"Holy crap!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Quick put it out," Nina shouted. I grabbed a blanket and patted out the fire.

"Okay what was that?" Amber asked.

"I don't know… spontaneous combustion?" I suggested. Everyone glared at me.

"What it seems hot enough in here for that," I replied. Sam giggled.

"I know something you don't know," She sang, giggling again.

"I think the heats making her go crazy," Alfie said.

"What do you know that we don't know?" Nina asked, looking at her worriedly. Sam giggled again, and motioned as if she was zippering her mouth shut.

"Oh this is going to be a long night," Fabian muttered, sitting down.

"What could have caused this?" Nina wondered out loud.

"It all seemed to start when Amber opened the curtain," Alfie replied.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Amber asked hurt.

"No that's not what I meant," he replied, shaking his head.

"Wait before she started acting weird she was staring at the full moon, maybe that has something to do with it," I suggested.

"So maybe if we block her sight from the full moon then maybe she'll go back to normal," Nina concluded, walking over to the window. She closed the curtain, and Sam frowned.

"Hey I want to look at the pretty moon," She growled, standing up and pulling the curtain back open.

"Oh yeah this is definitely going to be a long night," Fabian grumbled.

**Later that night**

We'd decided to take turns watching over Sam until she was back to normal. The living room had gotten hotter and hotter by each passing minute, and it was almost unbearable in here. I was currently sitting on the couch next to Sam, who seemed to be the source of the heat in the room. Everyone one else had gone back to their rooms to get away from the heat. Sam was chattering about life back in Australia, and her friends, and every now and then she let out a giggle. I was tired, but for some reason I couldn't help but stare at her and listen to everything she said.

"Now don't get me wrong I like it here and all, it's just that I miss my friends… and Mako Island," She finished, sighing. She looked over at me, and I smiled.

"Well that's understandable seeing as you've lived there your whole life," I replied.

She smiled, then giggled. I couldn't help but grin at her. Her giggle was so cute. Wait what?! Where did that come from? She was staring at me as if I was the most interesting thing in the world, and I couldn't help but stare back at her. Suddenly we were moving closer to each other, and then we were kissing. Suddenly my face started heating up, and it felt as if my lips were burning. Holy crap she is the source of heat! I could feel my blood boiling in my face, then I blacked out…


	5. allergies

_**Sam's P.O.V. {Next morning}**_

I groaned and sat up. I'd been lying on the couch in the living room, and Jerome was lying on the couch next to me. I shook his shoulder, and he sat up.

"Huh what?" He asked, looking around. I rubbed my eyes for a second, then looked at him.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

"Well you kind of went a bit… nuts. You kept talking about wanting to go for a swim, then the room got really hot, and well we took turns watch over you while you were acting funny," He explained.

"Did uh anything else happen?" I asked. Jerome went red, and shook his head.

"No ah nothing else," He replied, getting up and walking into the kitchen. At that moment Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, and Eddie walked into the room.

"Hey Sam you feeling better?" Amber asked. I nodded my head.

"So what happened to you last night?" Nina asked.

"Not sure I kind of black out, it happens every now and then," I answered, shrugging my shoulders. I'm just glad I didn't touch any water last night.

"Really?" Jerome asked, walking back into the living room.

"Yeah, it's no big deal," I said, shrugging my shoulders again.

I got up, and walked up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed a fresh pair of clothes, and went into the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and let the tub fill up with water. When I was done I quickly undressed, and sat down in the tub. Within 10 seconds my tail had formed, and I sat back and relaxed…

**{Monday at school}**

I groaned and sat down in my seat in my Chemistry class. A few seconds later Jerome walked in and sat down next to me. About a minute later Fabian, and Eddie walked in and sat down in their seats. Suddenly I smelled something somewhat sweet coming from next to me. I turned towards Jerome, and took a deep breath.

"Are… Are you wearing cologne?" I asked, trying not to laugh. He turned a dark shade of red. Suddenly I sneezed.

"Bless you," Jerome said.

"Thanks," I mumbled. A few seconds later the bell rang, and class started.

"Today we'll be studying water, and how it expands when freezing," The teacher explained, passing out two jars of water to each table.

One jar had ice in it, and the other had plain water in it. Oh great water. I sneezed again, and the top layer of water in our jar turned to gelatin. What the hell?! I held my hand under the table, and turned the gelatin back to water before anyone noticed.

"Bless you," Jerome said again.

"Thanks, I don't know why I'm sneezing, I'm not allergic to anything, well not that I know of," I replied. I sneezed again, and the water in our jar froze. Okay what the hell?! I unfroze the water before Jerome noticed. Though he didn't seem to be paying too much attention to our experiment.

"As everyone knows water is one of the only substances that expands when frozen," The teacher explained. I sneezed three more times, and all of the water in ever jar in the room turned to gelatin. Gelatin oozed out of the jars, and onto the tables.

"All right who's responsible for this?" The teacher asked, looking directly at Jerome.

"It wasn't me," Jerome exclaimed, indignantly. I sneezed again, and the ice in our other jar melted, and spilled onto the table, then onto my lap. I jumped up from my seat, and dashed out the door. I raced into the bathroom, which was thankfully empty, and locked the door. My tail formed, and I fell to the floor.

"Sam you okay in there," Fabian asked from outside the door.

"Yeah, uh could you tell the teacher that I'm gonna go back to the house so I can change?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," He replied.

"Thanks," I shouted. I held my hand out over my tail, and started drying myself. Once I had my legs back I raced back to Anubis house, up to my room, and changed my pants. I grabbed my phone and texted Cleo, Rikki, and Emma.

"Okay something weird just happened, I sneezed and turned all the water in my class room into gelatin," I texted.

"_What?" Cleo asked._

"_**But how?" Emma asked.**_

"**That's insane," Rikki replied.**

"_What caused it?" Cleo asked._

"I'm not sure, my friend Jerome sat down next to me, and few seconds later I started sneezing," I replied.

"_**Was he wearing something new?" Emma asked.**_

"Well now that you mention it he was wearing some new cologne," I answered.

"_Maybe you're allergic to it," Cleo suggested._

"_**You should tell him to take a shower, or at least change his clothes," Rikki added. **_I laughed.

"Yeah I'll do that, thanks or the help guys gotta get back to class," I replied putting my phone in my pocket.

I walked out of my room, and down the stairs. I was about to walk back outside when a voice stopped me.

"What are you doing here?" Victor asked.

"There was an accident in Chemistry and I spilled water all over myself, so I came back to change. But I'm going back now," I explained, rushing out of the house. I raced back to school. By now Jerome had managed to clean up our lab station.

"Hey you okay?" He asked when I sat down.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied. Suddenly I sneezed.

"But I think I might be allergic to your cologne," I stated.

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah I texted my friends about what happened and my friend Cleo suggested it," I replied, sneezing again.

"Oh," He muttered.

"Yeah," I mumbled…

**Jerome's P.O.V.**

I'd just finished cleaning up mine and Sam's lab station when Sam walked into the room. She walked over, and sat down in her seat.

"Hey you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," She replied, sneezing.

"But I think I might be allergic to your cologne," She stated. Oh come on!

"What?" I asked, looking at her quizzically.

"Yeah I texted my friends about what happened and my friend Cleo suggested it," She replied, sneezing again. Of course, I wear a new cologne to try and impress her and she's allergic to it, Just my luck.

"Oh," I muttered.

"Yeah," She mumbled. I sighed, and looked out the window. But what I saw outside made the blood drain from my face. Standing outside the window was Rufus, and he was staring at Sam as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Jerome are you okay?" Fabian whispered, leaning towards me. I motioned towards the window were Rufus was standing.

"Oh no," Fabian muttered. Suddenly Rufus seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, and he raced off.

"This is not good," Fabian stated…

_**Anubis house later that night**_

"And he was just standing there?" Nina asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah he was staring at Sam like he'd seen a ghost," I answered,

"Did anything else happen?" Amber asked.

"Well now that you mention it all the water in the jars that the teacher passed out in class turned to gelation, and the ice in Jerome's and Sam's jar melting in like five seconds flat," Fabian replied.

"Really?" Eddie asked. I nodded my head.

"Do you think Rufus had anything to do with it?" Alfie asked.

"I don't think so, I mean what would he have to gain by doing that," Nina replied. Alfie shrugged his shoulders. I sighed, I thought Rufus was gone. But now he's back…


	6. An old friend

_**Nina's P.O.V.**_

_ I groaned and sat up in my bed. It was dark in the room, and I could barely see anything. Suddenly I could see Sarah standing over Sam._

"_Sarah?" I asked. She kept staring at Sam._

"_Oh my poor friend Samantha, you were taken from us so soon, and so quickly," Sarah muttered, shaking her head._

"_Sarah what are you talking about?" I asked, standing up. _

"_My friend Samantha, Victor, Rufus, and I used to play as kids. One day she ran out into the street and got hit by a car. She died that night, I've missed her so much," Sarah replied._

"_But Sarah that can't be the same Samantha she's dead, and well that's Sam," I stated._

"_Ah yes but you see she's the reincarnation of a princess from Egypt, so this girl… Sam is my old friends reincarnation, even if she doesn't know it," Sarah answered, smiling down at Sam._

"_Are you sure?" I asked, looking at her skeptically._

"_Go to the secret room in the basement, and in the top draw of the desk is my dad's journal, and a photo of all of us," Sarah stated, giving me a smile…_

_**Jerome's P.O.V.**_

I groaned and opened my eyes to glare at the person shaking my shoulder. I could see Nina, Amber, Patricia, Eddie, Fabian, and Alfie standing around me.

"Ugh why do we have to meet right now," I grumbled, getting up out of bed. Nina quickly explained her dream to me and the rest of the group. My jaw practically hit the floor by the end of her story. I can't believe this, Sam's the reincarnation of some Egyptian princess!

"So now we're going down to the secret room to look at Sarah's dad's journal," Nina finished. I sighed.

"All right let's get this over with," I mumbled, following them to the kitchen.

Nina used her necklace to open the secret hatch on the stove, and we all crawled through, and down to the basement. We walked over to the wall were the secret door was, and Nina opened the door for us. The second the secret door closed, Nina rushed straight over to the desk and opened up the top draw. She pulled out a journal, and a stack of photos.

"You guys look at the pictures I'll read through the journal," Nina said. I grabbed half the photos, while Fabian grabbed the other half, and started looking through them. I got through five before I found one of four teenagers playing in front of Anubis house. But the only one I recognized was Sam.

"Look at this," I exclaimed, turning the photo so that everyone could see it.

"Freaky," Amber muttered, taking the photo.

"Hey listen to this, today a girl by the name of Samantha came to Anubis house. She claims to be the reincarnation of a princess from Ancient Egypt, stranger than that I believe her," Nina read.

"Wow so Sarah was telling the truth," Eddie said. Nina's head shot up from the journal, and I swear if looks could kill Eddie would be dead.

"Why would she lie," Nina asked, glaring daggers at Eddie.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Eddie defended, his eyes going wide. Nina mumbled something then went back to the journal.

"Okay I think this is the last entry he has about Samantha it says; today Samantha was in a car accident, the doctors say she won't make it through the night. I'm sad to see her go as she's become like a second daughter to me, but I know that even if she does die she'll only be reincarnated again. The only thing that worries me is that she will come back to Anubis house again and suffer the same fate again," Nina exclaimed.

"Wait what does he mean suffer the same fate again, is she going to die?" I asked, not wanting to believe what I was hearing. She can't die, not if I have anything to do with it!

"I don't know, but I think that's what Sarah was talking to me about before, I think she wants us to keep her safe. And with Rufus back we'll have to be extra careful, we can't let her out of our sight, or let her be alone at any time," Nina replied.

"Uh but isn't she alone right now," Amber stated.

"Oh yeah, okay well we found what we were looking for why don't we all just go back to bed," Fabian suggested…

_**Sam's P.O.V.**_

"_I wish I was back home, then I could go swimming," I stated, smiling sadly…_

"_Oh man look at her she's red," Fabian exclaimed, standing up. Jerome stood up, and put his hand to my head, but recoiled the second he touched my skin._

"_Ow… Holy crap she's burning up, it hurts to touch her skin," He exclaimed…_

"_I miss Mako, it's so beautiful under the full moon," I exclaimed, sighing._

"_Mako," Fabian asked…_

_ I was sitting next to Jerome, and I couldn't stop staring at him. He's so handsome. I smiled, suddenly we were moving closer to each other, and then we were kissing…_

I shot up in bed, and looked around me. I was still in my room, and in my bed. Whoa were those flash backs from the night of the full moon? Wait did I kiss Jerome? Oh I'm going to have to ask him about this. I looked at the clock to see that it was almost time to get up for school. I sighed, and stood up. Might as well go ahead and get ready. I changed quickly, then walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a drink, and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Hey what are you doing up all ready?" Jerome asked, walking into the living room.

"Couldn't sleep what about you?" I asked.

"Same," He replied.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I asked. He grabbed a drink, and sat down next to me.

"Yeah sure shoot," He answered.

"Okay well it has to do with when I blacked out during the full moon, see sometimes I get flashes of what happened. Did anything… uh… happen between us?" I asked. Jerome coughed, and his face went red.

"Uh well…we… uh… well," He stuttered.

"We kissed?" I finished. He nodded his head. I could feel my face going red, and his face seemed to go redder. I couldn't help but stare at him; it was almost as if I was under the spell of a full moon. Wow he really is handsome, how haven't I noticed this before? Suddenly we were leaning closer to each other.

"Good morning," Amber exclaimed, walking into the room just as we were about to kiss. We jumped away from each other. Amber stopped and stared at us for a second, then a huge smile came across her face.

"I'll just be going now, so you may continue with what you were doing before I came in," She stated, grabbing a drink. She winked at me, then left the room. The second she left I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jerome asked.

"It's how Amber reacted I don't know I find it funny," I chuckled. Jerome smirked, and shook his head.

"So, ah," Jerome mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"So," I muttered, looking over at him. He looked over at me, and then suddenly we were kissing…

_**Author's Note: Hope you all like this chapter. Send me a review telling me who you want to find out about her being a mermaid first. **_


	7. The dream

_**Sam's P.O.V.**_

_ I had no idea where I was seeing as the room was completely dark. My head hurt, and I felt dizzy. I tried to put my hand to my head but I found that my hands were tied behind my back. What the heck. Suddenly light flooded the room, and I looked towards the light to see that someone was standing in the doorway of the room._

"_Hello Samantha long time no see," The man said, walking further into the room._

"_It's Sam," I stated, glaring at him. I heard a groan from next to me, and I looked down to see Jerome lying on the bench next to me with his hands tied behind him._

"_Jerome are you okay?" I asked, turning to face him. He groaned again and sat up. He looked at me, then over at the other man. A looked of recognition then horror passed across his face._

"_Rufus," He hissed, glaring at the man._

"_Hello Jerome," Rufus replied, smirking at him..._

I sat up and looked around me. I was lying on the couch in the living room of Anubis house. Whoa that dream felt so real, my head even hurts! At that moment Jerome walked in.

"Hey you're finally awake," He exclaimed, walking into the kitchen.

"Uh yeah," I mumbled, looking out the window. For a second I thought I saw the man from my dream standing outside the window, but he was gone so fast that I couldn't be sure. I looked over at Jerome to see that he was staring out the window with a scared look on his face.

'Uh what's wrong?" I asked, standing up and walking into the kitchen. I followed his gaze and saw the back of a man running away from Anubis house. I gasped. Did I really see the man from my dream standing outside the house.

"What?" Jerome asked, looking over at me.

"I thought I saw someone outside the window but I wasn't sure because he looked like someone from a dream I had," I replied, staring after the man.

"A guy from your dream?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah I was in some room I didn't recognize with my hands tied behind my back, and this guy walked into the room. He called me Samantha, but no-one ever calls me that. Then I looked over and you were sitting there glaring at him, and then you called him Rufus," I explained. His eyes had gone wide, and his jaw dropped.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing, ah that sounds like an interesting dream," He lied. I frowned.

"Uh I have to go do something," Jerome exclaimed, rushing out of the room. Wait what just happened?! I quietly followed after him as he went to his room, he walked out with Alfie and the two of them went to Fabian's/Eddie's room, then the four of them headed up stairs to Patricia's room, after that they headed to my room. I quietly walked up to the closed door, and pressed my ear to the door.

"I'm calling an emergency Sibuna meeting," Jerome stated. Sibuna?!

"Uh why," Nina asked.

"Well first off I just saw Rufus outside the kitchen window, and Sam also saw him. Second Sam told me something very interesting," Jerome started. I couldn't believe it, why was he telling them about my dream?! And who is this Rufus guy?! I listened as Jerome told them about my dream.

"What are we going to do?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know, but we need to watch over Sam even more now, we don't know what Rufus wants with her but I don't want to take any chances," Jerome replied.

"No kidding, I wish Sarah was here to explain all this," Nina stated.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah," Jerome replied.

"Well then this Sibuna meeting is over then," Patricia stated. I scowled, and crossed my arms. The door opened, and Patricia was about to walk out when she saw me.

"Uh oh," Patricia muttered.

"I want answers, NOW," I said, walking into the room.

"Uh what do you mean?" Amber asked.

"Oh don't play dumb with me I heard you guys talking, and I told you about my dream in private you weren't supposed to tell anyone," I replied, pointing at Jerome.

"Sorry but it was important," He stated. I crossed my arms.

"Jerome," Fabian exclaimed, looking over at him.

"What she heard us, and I think it's better that she knows so that she can look out for Rufus," Jerome said, smiling.

"You knew I was following you," I stated, smirking.

"Eh maybe a little bit," He replied.

"Jerome," Everyone exclaimed.

"Okay wait back on the subject at hand who's this Rufus guy, and what does he have to do with me?" I asked. Nina sighed.

"All right we'll tell you but not now, there's something we have to show you but we can't do that until after victor goes to bed," Nina said. I groaned.

"Oh come on," I grumbled…

_**Later that night**_

I was following the 'Sibuna' team down to the kitchen. It was midnight, and Victor had fallen asleep at his desk. We walked into the kitchen, and Nina went over to the stove. She pulled out her locket and pressed it against the stove. Suddenly the stove door opened, and Nina crawled in.

"What the," I exclaimed, bending down to see where she went.

"It's a secret passage into the basement," Fabian explained.

"Sweet," I mumbled, crawling in after Nina. Once we were all in the basement we walked over to a blank wall. Nina reached up above the wall and pressed some buttons. Suddenly the wall turned revealing a secret room.

"Man how many secret rooms and passageways are there in this house?" I asked, looking at the group.

"More than you'd think," Jerome replied. I walked into the room, and watched as Nina pulled something out of a desk. I heard the secret wall close behind us.

"Here first look at this," Nina said, handing me a picture. I looked down at the picture. It was an old photograph, of four kids. One of which I recognized, mostly because it was me.

"Okay wow, that girl looks just like me," I said.

"That's Samantha she used to live here as a kid a long time ago, the other girl is Sarah, and the two boys are Victor and Rufus," Fabian explained.

"Wait Victor and Rufus?" I asked. Nina nodded her head.

"Okay could you guys explain further?" I asked. They told me about everything that had happened since Nina arrived, then they showed me Sarah's father's journal. I read through it and couldn't believe what I was reading.

"Okay no, there is no way," I exclaimed, looking up at them. Well then again if I can be a mermaid I'm sure I can also be the reincarnation of some Egyptian lady. I groaned.

"Oh man," I mumbled, putting my hand to my head. Suddenly I felt really dizzy, and I stumbled backwards. Two people reached out to hold me up, and those two people just happened to Jerome and Alfie.

"Are you all right?" Amber asked, looking at me worriedly.

"Uh yeah it's just a lot to take in all at once, oh man I gotta call Cleo, Rikki, and Emma," I replied.

"No you can't tell anyone," Nina stated.

"I share everything with them, trust me they can keep a secret," I said, smiling.

"No this is a Sibuna secret, you can't tell anyone," Nina replied. I sighed.

"All right fine," I grumbled. Great now I have to not only keep a secret from the Sibuna's, but I also have to keep a secret from Cleo, Rikki, and Emma.

"I think it's time for this Sibuna meeting to come to an end, everyone needs to get some sleep or else we won't be able to get up for school tomorrow," Fabian stated. I nodded my head. We all left and headed back up stairs…


	8. The reveal

_**Three days later**_

"Yeah everything's going great here I'm actually having fun," I stated, smiling to myself.

"Really does this have anything to do with a guy?" Rikki asked.

"It may," I replied, pacing around the room.

"Oh Sammy that's so great who is he? What's he like?" Cleo asked.

"His names Jerome, and he's kind of a prankster," I answered.

"Just be careful that he doesn't pull any pranks that have to do with water," Emma stated.

"I know but he's really nice too," I said, smiling.

"Who's nice?" Jerome asked, walking into the living room.

"Uh no-one," I replied, walking into the kitchen.

"He just walked into the room didn't he?" Rikki asked.

"Oh yeah," I said.

"Emma it's time for dinner," Emma's mom shouted.

"All right Sammy we've got to go, talk to you later," Emma said.

"All right talk with you guys later," I replied, hanging up the phone. I smiled. Man I missed them.

"Who was that?" Jerome asked. I turned to see him leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.

"My friend's Emma, Rikki, and Cleo, they wanted to see how I was doing," I answered, giving him a smile.

"The same friends you wanted to tell about Sibuna?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"And don't worry I didn't tell them, trust me I'm good at keeping secrets," I explained. "_Mostly because I'm hiding like one of the biggest secrets ever," _I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Jerome asked, looking at me funny.

"Oh uh nothing," I replied, smiling. He eyed me for a second.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked, walking past him and into the living room.

"I can think about one thing we can do," He replied, walking over to me. He bent down and gave me a kiss. I fell into the kiss, and I could feel myself smiling. Suddenly I felt something wet smash into my side. I jumped back and looked down at my arms. My shirt was soaked clean threw to my skin. I turned to see Alfie standing in the living room door with a water gun.

"Sorry Sam I was aiming for Jerome," Alfie stated. I fumed, and ran out of the room. I raced up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door behind me and plopped down onto the bed just as my tail appeared. I groaned. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Sam I'm sorry for spraying you with water," Alfie exclaimed, walking into the room. He stopped the second he saw my tail. His eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped.

"Alfie… Alfie listen to me. I can explain everything just close the door so no one else sees me," I exclaimed. Alfie, nodded his head mindlessly, and shut the door.

"So uh you're ah… you're a…" Alfie stuttered, pointing at my tail.

"A mermaid, but you can't tell anyone okay," I stated.

"But what about the Sibuna's?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No you can't even tell them, this doesn't concern just me, it also concerns my friends Emma, Rikki, and Cleo," I replied.

"Um okay so you said you were going to explain?" He asked. I sighed, and began explaining to him how I became a mermaid, and about my abilities and the effects of the full moon on mermaids.

"So that's why you went all wonky on us that night," He stated. I nodded my head.

"So now you know, just promise me that you won't tell anyone," I replied.

"I promise I won't say a thing unless you say so," He said, saluting. I smiled.

"Thanks, now scoot I gotta dry off, and Jerome's probably wondering where you went," I exclaimed, making a shooing motion. He nodded his head, and left. I sighed, and held my hand out over my tail. Steam rose up and after a few seconds my legs were back. I grabbed my phone, and sent Emma, Rikki, and Cleo the usual fish message. Within seconds I had a call from Cleo.

"Sammy we got your message are you okay?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Alfie squirted me with water, and I ran up to my room, but uh… Alfie kind of walked into the room while I had my tail," I explained.

"He what?" Rikki asked, practically shouting.

"I know I had to explain it to him, and he promised not to say anything to anyone," I replied.

"Oh man, I hope he keeps his promise or we're in big trouble," Emma stated.

"I think he can keep a secret," I muttered.

"Huh?" Cleo asked.

"Oh nothing, ah look it's getting close to dinner time here I better go," I exclaimed, looking over at the clock.

"All right just be careful," Emma said.

"I will, bye," I hung up the phone, and walked out of the room. I walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting around the table.

"Hey look who finally decided to show up, here I saved you a seat," Jerome exclaimed, waving me over. I walked over and sat down. I smiled at everyone, then started eating my dinner…

_O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O_

"_Come on Sarah hurry up or he'll find us," I exclaimed in a hushed tone. Sarah giggled. I smiled, and raced towards the closet._

"_I'm running as fast as I can in these shoes," Sarah replied, giggling. I opened the closet door, and ushered Sarah in, then climbed in myself. I shut the door, and we were bathed in darkness._

"_This is so fun," Sarah giggled. _

"_Shh," I giggled, putting my finger up to my mouth. Suddenly I could hear someone moving outside the door. Suddenly the door was yanked open and victor was standing in front of us._

"_You found us," Sarah exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_ He stumbled back, and the two fell to the floor with Sarah landing on top of him. I suppressed a laugh as I watched Sarah roll off of Victor. He stood up grumbling something, but he looked down at Sarah lying on the floor and his scowl softened. He reached down and helped Sarah up off the floor. I could just barely see a smile cross his face as he looked at her. I smiled. _

"_All right now we have to find Rufus," I exclaimed, looking around. _

"_I think I know where he's hiding," Victor stated, running out of the room. I grabbed Sarah's arm and started following Victor. We raced up the stairs, and into Sarah's dad's office. Victor ducked his head under the desk._

"_Ha found you," He shouted._

"_No fair you cheated," Rufus shouted back._

"_I most certainly did not," Victor replied indignantly. _

"_Did too," Rufus said._

"_All right boys that's enough no one cheated," I exclaimed, moving in between the two. Rufus and Victor glared at each other for a second. Suddenly I felt dizzy, and I could see the ground getting closer, and suddenly I was lying on the floor._

"_Samantha!" Sarah shouted. I could feel her put her hand on my shoulder but I couldn't seem to move. I felt a sharp pain go through my body, and I let out a sharp gasp. I screwed my eyes closed, trying to block out the pain._

"_Daddy, Samantha needs help," Sarah shouted. _

_ I let out a loud scream as another burst of pain went up my legs, and down my arms. Suddenly I could see an image forming in my mind. It was me running outside Anubis house. I was running towards the street. I ran out into the street and I could hear a car horn honk in the distance. I turned just as something smashed into me…_

I let out a small quiet scream, and sat up. I took a deep breath and looked around me. I was lying in my bed, and the room was dark. Suddenly the lamp on Nina's bedside table turned on.

"Sam are you okay?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah bad dream," I muttered.

"Well tell us about it," Amber said, sitting up. I quickly told them about my dream, and by the time I was done the two of them were both wide eyed, and their jaws had dropped.

"What do you think it means?" Amber asked.

"I remember I read something on reincarnation once, it said that sometimes people who are reincarnated can sometimes have dreams or visions of things that happened in their past lives," I guessed.

"So you, Victor, Rufus, and Sarah all played hide and seek together?" Amber asked.

"I guess," I mumbled. I sighed. Man this has been one heck of a day, first Alfie finds out I'm a mermaid, and then this dream. I groaned.

"Are you okay?" Nina asked.

"Yeah I'm fine; it's just weird knowing that you're the reincarnation of some dead person, and that you're having dreams about things they used to do. Especially when you know one of the people that your past life knew. And now I really just want to ask Victor about all this but I know I can't," I replied.

"Understandable," Amber stated.

"Maybe we should all just try and get some more sleep, we can have a Sibuna meeting tomorrow and tell the rest of the gang about your dream," Nina suggested. I nodded my head.

"Yeah that sounds good," I muttered, lying back down. Nina turned off her lamp, and the room went dark.

"Night," I exclaimed.

"Night," They replied. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep…


	9. The bracelets

_**Several days later**_

I groaned as I looked out the window at the rain. I was once again stuck home from school pretending to be sick. The rain was pouring down, and the sky was covered in dark blackish gray clouds. I really wish Cleo, Rikki, and Emma where here right now at least I wouldn't be all by myself.

"Sam you in here?" Alfie asked, walking into the room.

"Yup right here," I replied, waving at him.

"So I was thinking about something that happened in school a little while back, you know when we were doing those water experiments and all the water in the room went crazy, was that you?" Alfie asked.

"Uh yeah, see Jerome was wearing this cologne and I guess I was allergic to it cause I started sneezing like crazy, and then after I started sneezing my powers just went nuts I couldn't control them," I explained.

"Huh that's weird," Alfie muttered, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah I was surprised to it had never happened to me," I stated, looking over at the clock.

"Oh everyone should be back by now," I exclaimed, jumping up off my bed.

I raced down the stairs. I could hear voices coming from the living room. I walked into the living room to see the whole Sibuna team sitting on the couch.

"Hey everyone am I glad to see you guys," I exclaimed.

"Looks like someone's feeling better," Jerome stated.

"Actually yes I am, and I'm so bored," I replied, sitting on the arm of the couch. Everyone laughed.

"So any more unusual dreams?" Patricia asked. I shook my head.

"Nope not a single one," I replied.

"I swear I don't think it's ever rained like this before," Mara exclaimed, walking into the room.

She was shaking off her umbrella, and unfortunately I was standing a little too close. I felt water drop onto my arm. Ah for the love of all things holly. I groaned, and raced out of the room. I raced up the stairs, and into the bathroom. I shut the door just as my tail formed. I flopped back onto the floor, and groaned.

"Sam are you okay I heard a thump?" Jerome asked from outside the door.

"Uh yeah I'm fine I'll be out in a minute," I replied, holding my hand out in front of my tail. Steam rose up, and after a few seconds my feet were back. I stood up, and walked out of the room.

"Why do you keep running out of the room like that?" Jerome asked.

"No reason," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

I walked back down the stairs, and back into the living room. Mara had left, and it was just us Sibuna's again. I sat down in Jerome's now empty seat.

"Hey," He exclaimed, walking over to me.

I just smiled up at him. He shook his head, and sat down on the arm of the couch. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the text.

"_Don't forget there's a full moon tonight," _Cleo said. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked.

"Huh oh ah nothing," I replied, looking over at Alfie.

"Uh I'm gonna get a drink," I exclaimed, jumping up and walking into the kitchen.

"I think I'll get something to drink to," Alfie stated, following me into the kitchen.

"So what's wrong?" Alfie asked.

"Tonight's a full moon," I groaned, showing him the text from Cleo.

"Oh what are we gonna do?" Alfie asked.

"I don't know I can't cover the windows since I share with Amber and Nina," I said, sighing.

"We'll think of something," Alfie stated, grabbing a bottle of soda.

I grabbed one to, and put a straw in it. I walked back into the living room to see Jerome sitting in my seat. I shook my head, and sat down on the arm rest. Jerome smirked up at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Fabian asked, pointing at us.

"What," I looked down at Jerome, "No," We both exclaimed at the same time. I could feel my face turning red.

"There is isn't there," Eddie stated.

"Yeah I caught the two of them kissing the other day," Alfie said. My jaw dropped and I glared at Alfie.

"Oh I'm so gonna kill you," I grumbled, drinking some of my soda.

"Aw that's so adorable," Amber exclaimed. I was about to respond when my head started pounding. I groaned, and put my hand to my head.

"Sam are you okay?" Jerome asked.

"I don't know my head hurts," I replied. Pain shot through my body, and I felt like I'd been hit by a truck. I leaned forward and rested my head on my lap. I closed my eyes as the pain got worse.

"Sam, Sam," Someone said. I couldn't tell who though….

"_Are those the bracelets?" I asked, looking at the two boxes sitting on Sarah's dad's desk in the basement. _

"_Yes those are the bracelets," He replied._

"_So what are we gonna do with them?" I asked, running my finger along one of the bracelets. They were gold, with a scarab in the middle, and the Anubis symbol along the sides. _

"_I'm going to keep one here, and the other one I'm going to give to someone to watch after it," He answered._

"_Why do we have to hide them?" I asked._

"_Because if you were to wear one while someone else was to wear the other then your ability to be reincarnated would transfer to that person, and the process could kill you," He answered. _

"_But they were my bracelets in my first life, so shouldn't I be wearing them?" I asked, resting my hand on one._

"_I think for now it would be for the best if we kept them hidden. I won't always be here to protect you, so I want to make sure no one has a chance to get ahold of both of these," He explained. _

"_All right fine, so who are you giving the second one to?" I asked._

"_I'm giving it to your friend Rufus, he's going to hide it so that no one else finds it," He stated, closing both boxes. _

"_Now it's time to put this one away," He said, holding up one of the boxes. He walked over to one of the walls in the secret room in the basement. _

"_All right Samantha put your hand here," He ordered, pointing to a spot on the wall. _

_ I rested my hand on the wall were he pointed to, and a small section of the wall rolled down revealing the hiding place where he was going to put the box. He set the box inside the wall, and the wall closed up…_

"She's waking up," Fabian stated. I groaned.

"Sam are you okay?" Jerome asked, helping me sit up. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I just had the weirdest vision ever," I muttered.

"What happened?" Nina asked. I quickly explained the vision to them.

"So these bracelets can transfer your ability to reincarnate to someone else, while killing you?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah I'm guessing they had something to do with why I'm able to be reincarnated in the first place," I guessed.

"And Rufus has one of them?" Jerome asked. I nodded my head.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Fabian stated. I nodded my head.

"No kidding," I muttered.

"Does anyone else want to go see if that bracelet is still there?" Alfie asked, looking at each of us excitedly.

"Why wouldn't it be there?" Eddie asked. Alfie shrugged his shoulders.

"Actually I do kind of want to see if it's there," I stated, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Everyone followed me, and I waited as Nina opened up the secret passage. We crawled through the passage and into the basement. All of us walked over to the wall, and Nina put in the code and the wall opened up. We all walked into the room. I walked over to the wall I'd seen in my vision. I placed my hand over the spot on the wall where Sarah's dad had shown me in my vision.

Suddenly a part of the wall slide down revealing the secret hiding spot. I could see a brown box with Egyptian markings all over it. I picked it up and looked at it. The top was covered in dust. I brushed my hand over the box dusting it off.

"Wow this is weird," I muttered, resting my hand on top of the box.

"Well open it up," Jerome exclaimed, nudging me.

I smiled, and did as he said. When I opened the box I saw the gold bracelet sitting there in middle of the box. It looked just like how it was in my vision. I couldn't take my eyes off it. I reached out, and wrapped my fingers around the bracelet. It felt warm in my hand, and I rubbed my finger over the scarab.

"What do we do with it?" Amber asked.

"I don't know what can we do with it?" Nina replied.

"Well it is Sam's bracelet after all so she should be the one to decide," Jerome stated. I looked up at them.

"Uh well I don't know, I think for now we should probably keep it hidden, I don't know how Victor will react to seeing it, I don't even know if he's even seen it before," I said.

"We can keep it hidden in our room," Amber exclaimed.

"Uh yeah sure why not," I muttered, looking back down at the bracelet.

"Sam are you okay?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah it's just weird holding this, it feels almost… alive," I replied, not taking my eyes off the bracelet.

"Maybe you should put it back in the box," Nina suggested. I nodded my head, and set the bracelet back in the box and closed it.

"All right we should get back upstairs before Victor decides to come down here and we're trapped in here," Fabian stated, walking towards the door.

I followed them out of the secret room, out through the secret tunnel, and into the kitchen. I quickly ran up the stairs, and to my room. I set the box inside my dresser draw underneath my shirts…


	10. a full moon and a mermaid

"So are you all set for the full moon tonight?" Emma asked.

"Yeah I managed to convince my roommates to sleep in Patricia's room; I told them I was going to be up all night talking with you guys trying to catch up. I have the windows covered and everything," I replied, lying back on my bed.

"Well aren't we smart," Rikki stated. I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"So what are you going to do tonight?" Cleo asked.

"I was thinking about going to sleep early, and Alfie promised to help make sure no one came into the room tonight. It's nice having someone here that knows about our secret cause' now I have someone to help me out with the full moon," I answered, sighing.

"Yeah we understand it's hard enough for us to keep the secret but there's three of us here to look out for each other, but it's just you there," Emma said.

"So whose house are you guys at tonight?" I asked, sitting up.

"Mine, my dad's working late, and Kim's at a friend's house," Cleo replied.

"Got the house all set up and ready?" I asked.

"Windows are covered, all of them including the ones in the bathroom," Rikki answered.

"Great just stay away from water," I stated, smiling.

"No problem," Emma said. I heard what sounded like someone knocking on the door on Cleo, Rikki, and Emma's side.

"Lewis come in we're talking with Sammy on the phone," Cleo shouted.

"Hey Sammy how are you?" Lewis asked.

"I'm great, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing good, so you all set up for the full moon tonight?" He asked.

"Yup all set," I replied. Suddenly my stomach growled.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," Rikki stated.

"You heard that?" I asked.

"It was hard not to it sounded like an angry bear," Emma replied. I groaned.

"All right I'm gonna go so I can get something to eat, I'll text you guys tomorrow to let you know if I made it through the full moon," I said, standing up.

"All right night Sammy be careful," Lewis said.

"Night," Cleo, Rikki, and Emma said at the same time. I hung up my phone and set it on my bed. I walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple, and a soda, and made my way back towards the stairs. Just as I was about to head up the stairs the front door opened, and Nina and Fabian walked in. I just happened to catch the slightest glance of the moon before the door closed…

_**Jerome's P.O.V.**_

I walked out into the living room to see Sam sitting on the couch staring out the window at the full moon. What is with her and the moon? Suddenly Alfie came running into the room. He got one look at Sam and groaned.

"Oh no," He muttered.

"What?" I asked. Alfie looked over at me with this weird expression.

"Oh ah nothing," He replied. I heard a giggle come from Sam, and I looked over at her. Oh no not this again.

"Hi guys, isn't the moon beautiful?" She asked, looking back at the moon for a second.

"Uh yeah, Alfie keep her here I'm going to go get everyone else," I stated, running out of the room. Three minutes later I had the entire Sibuna team in the living room.

"It's happening again," I stated, motioning towards Sam.

"Maybe it has something to do with her being reincarnated," Nina guessed.

"And the moon, this happened last full moon, and now it's happening again," Fabian stated.

"You're saying the moon is doing this to her?" I asked, looking back at the moon.

"I'd say that's a solid guess," Alfie exclaimed. I looked over at him.

"Why would you say that?" I asked

"No reason I'm just agreeing with what Fabian said," Alfie quickly replied. Before I could say anything in response Sam grabbed my arm.

"Jerome please tell me there's somewhere to go swimming around here," Sam stated, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Uh I don't think so," I replied, looking over at everyone else.

"What's with her and swimming?" Eddie asked

"Swimming is awesome, when you're in the water swimming you feel like you're flying. And it's so amazing to swim with Dolphins," Sam stated, gazing dreamily at the ceiling.

"You've swam with Dolphins?" Amber asked.

"Oh yes back home, the water is so clear, and beautiful, and the Dolphins swim right up to you," She replied. Suddenly I shivered, and I could see everyone else shiver.

"Did it just get really cold in here?" Patricia asked, rubbing her arms.

"Yeah it did," I replied. Alfie sighed, and I could see his breath.

"Someone turn up the heat," Alfie exclaimed.

"Come on guys I bet if we looked we could find a place to go swimming," Sam exclaimed, grabbing my arm. Her hands were freezing, and I shivered. She tried to drag me to the door but I grabbed her arm.

"Why don't we all just sit down on the couch," I suggested, pulling her over to the couch. She groaned, and sat down.

"But why can't we go for a swim?" She asked.

"There's nowhere to swim," Nina stated. Sam scowled.

"This place sucks, I want to go home. At least back in Australia I could swim to Mako Island and relax in the moon pool under the full moon," Sam grumbled, crossing her arms. I shivered as the temperature in the room seemed to drop several more degrees.

"Aw come on Sam you know you like it here, this place is fun to," Amber said, sitting down next to her. Sam looked up at each of us and sighed.

"Yeah but I miss home, I miss Emma, Rikki, Cleo, and Lewis, I even miss Zane," Sam replied.

"Ah Zane?" I asked.

"Yeah Rikki's boyfriend," Sam explained. I nodded my head. Sam looked out the window at the moon.

"I'm gonna get something to drink," Sam exclaimed, jumping up and walking into the kitchen. After a few seconds I heard the sink turn on. Suddenly Alfie shot up from his seat, and raced into the kitchen, and a few seconds later I heard a loud thump. I raced into the kitchen to see Alfie turning off the sink, and something else I never expected to see. Lying on the floor was Sam with a tail.

"Oh my god," Amber exclaimed from behind me. All I could do was just stand there with my jaw practically touching the floor.

"Okay everyone don't freak out," Alfie stated. I looked over at him.

"You knew about this?" I asked, pointing at Sam.

"Of course he did he walked into my room when I had my tail a few days ago," Sam giggled, sitting up on her elbows.

"So she's a mermaid?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah her and her three friends all turned into mermaids after being in the moon pool on Mako Island during a full moon," Alfie explained.

"During a full moon, is that why she acts all nuts during a full moon?" Patricia asked. Alfie nodded his head.

"Yeah any time they see the full moon they get like hypnotized, oh and they turn into a mermaid any time they touch water," Alfie added.

"So that's why she was always running out of the room," I stated. Again Alfie nodded his head.

"And,"

"There's more?" Patricia cut him off.

"Yeah, they also have powers, but only Sam has all of the powers including an extra one. She can move water, freeze water, boil water, and turn it to gelatin," Alfie explained. Wow I can't believe this, my girlfriends a mermaid. Wait did I just say girlfriend?!

"So that was her that day in class when the water experiments went nuts," Fabian stated.

"Yeah, she said she had some sort of allergic reaction to Jerome's cologne, and it caused her powers to act up. She said she'd never had that happen to her before," Alfie said.

"I caused that?" I asked. Alfie nodded his head. I groaned.

"So how exactly do we get her back to normal?" Nina asked.

"She just has to dry off and then she'll change back, though why she hasn't used her ability to dry off yet is beyond me," Alfie replied.

"I like this form that's why and besides it won't work at least not until after the full moon sets," Sam stated. I looked over at her and for the first time noticed that she was fiddling with a floating ball of water. The water was changing from water to gelatin then back to water over and over again.

"Wow that's amazing," Fabian mumbled.

"What do you mean until the full moon sets?" Eddie asked.

"It's happened before no matter how dry I get my tail won't go away until the full moon sets," She answered, smiling at us.

"Oh great so what are we gonna do with her we can't leave her here, what if Victor, or Trudy, or Mara were to come in here they'd see her," Patricia stated.

"We could carry her back to her room," Eddie suggested.

"Are you kidding me, look at her that tail has to weigh at least a hundred pounds or more," Fabian stated.

"Are you calling me fat?" Sam asked indignantly.

"No that's not what I'm saying," Fabian replied. Sam scowled, and flung her water ball at Fabian. Half way towards Fabian the ball turned to Ice and Fabian ducked down to avoid being hit. The ice ball hit the wall and shattered. Sam raised her hand towards the vase of flowers on the counter. The water in the vase rose up and Sam flung her hand towards Fabian causing the water to move towards him. He dropped to the floor, and the water once again hit the wall behind him.

"Hey," Fabian exclaimed, looking at the wall then over at Sam.

"Okay don't blame her she's not exactly in control of her actions right now remember she's been hypnotized by the moon," Alfie exclaimed.

"Don't call me fat I'm not fat, and neither is my tail," Sam stated defensively.

"I didn't say you were fat," Fabian replied.

"All right let's just try and get her up to her room," I said, moving to stand behind her head.

"I'll grab her arms, you guys grab her tail," I instructed. Everyone got on either side of her tail, and they helped me lift her up off the floor. The only one without a spot was Amber.

"Amber why don't you go make sure there's no-one in the hallway," Nina stated. Amber nodded her head and ran out of the room.

"Okay bring her out," Amber said from the living room. We all slowly moved Sam out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Ugh this is so boring," Sam stated, looking back at me.

"Is the hallway clear?" I asked.

"Yeah Victor's asleep in his office," Amber answered. We moved out into the hallway, and towards the stairs.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Amber muttered.

"Yeah me either," Fabian said.

"Not to mention we'd be taking her right past Victor's office, what if he wakes up," Alfie said.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We could take her to one of our rooms," Eddie suggested.

"What no," Patricia stated.

"Well do you really want to try carrying her up the stairs right past Victor's office," Eddie replied.

"He's right Patricia," Joy said.

"So whose room?" Nina asked.

"How about mine and Jerome's room and if you want one of you girls can sleep in our room with her and we'll take the couch," Alfie suggested.

"All right yeah sure come on my arms are starting to hurt," Patricia stated. We walked her to my room, and set her down on my bed.

"Ugh I can't see the moon," Sam pouted.

"Wow you wine a lot when you're moon struck," Patricia said.

"Yeah well your mean all the time," Sam replied, sticking her tongue out at Patricia.

"I am not," Patricia said.

"Are to," Sam said, smirking.

"Are no…"

"All right yaker why don't we let her get some sleep," Eddie exclaimed, pushing Patricia towards the door.

"I'll stay with her," Joy said, sitting down on Alfie's bed…


	11. the morning after a full moon

_**Author's Note: sorry it took so long to update, but I was working on a family tree project for school, and I had no time to write or type at all. And not to mention I had some major writers block for this story. But I finally found my inspiration and thus a new chapter was made! Enjoy ;)**_

_**Sam's P.O.V.**_

My head was pounding and I felt like I'd been run over by a truck. I groaned, and sat up. What happened last night? That's when I remembered going down stairs to get something to eat, and seeing the full moon. I groaned again. When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see that I wasn't in my room. I was in Alfie and Jerome's room, and I could see Joy sleeping in the bed across from me.

"Joy… Joy wake up," I exclaimed, tossing a pillow at her. She sat up, and looked around her. Her eyes landed on me, and she smiled.

"Well I see you're awake and finally back to normal," Joy stated.

"Yeah I…" Normal, oh no, "Ugh you by chance didn't happen to see anything strange last night did you?" I asked.

"Well you mean besides you being a mermaid, and flinging a ball of ice at Fabian cause' you thought he called you fat," Joy replied.

"Oh no did I hurt him, wait does everyone know?" I asked.

"No to both questions, only the Sibuna's know," Joy answered. Well that's better than the entire house knowing, and I'm glad I didn't hurt anyone.

"Ugh I hate the full moon," I grumbled.

"Huh you seemed to love it last night," Joy stated. I glared at her for a second.

"Yeah cause I was moon struck," I replied. Suddenly my stomach growled and I realized I never got to eat my food.

"I need something to eat," I mumbled, standing up and walking out into the hallway. I walked down the hallway and into the living room. When I walked in I saw Jerome and Alfie lying on the couch asleep. I smirked.

"Good morning campers," I exclaimed, walking past the couch. Jerome jumped about five feet in the air, and Alfie rolled off the couch. I heard Alfie grunt as he hit the floor. I chuckled, and walked into the kitchen.

"Sam you're back to normal," Jerome exclaimed, following me into the kitchen.

"Yup no tail," I replied, opening the fridge. I grabbed an apple, and bite into it.

"So besides trying to maim Fabian did I do anything else?" I asked.

"Ugh not really, the temperature of the room dropped drastically," Alfie replied from the living room. I sighed.

"So why didn't you tell us about it?" Jerome asked.

"Hey you didn't want me telling my friends about Sibuna and I respected that. But Cleo, Rikki, Emma, and I all made a pact long before I met you guys that we wouldn't tell anyone about us being mermaids unless they found out about it first," I answered, taking another bite of my apple.

"Alfie sort of explained it but exactly how did you become a mermaid?" Jerome asked.

"Well I went to this island called Mako Island, and there was this cave under a volcano on the island with a pool in it. We called it the moon pool, well anyway I went for a swim in the pool just as the full moon passed over the top of the volcano, and all of a sudden the water started to bubble and these golden like water bubbles rose up from the pool. It was over in a few seconds, and the next day I found that I could turn into a mermaid when I touch water," I explained.

"Wow that's just amazing," Jerome muttered. I nodded my head, and finished my apple.

"Yeah it's pretty cool, but we had a little trouble one time when we all had to pretend to be sick cause it was raining, they brought in a bunch of people to look at us cause they all thought we were like dyeing or something it was horrible, especially after we said that we were just pretending to be sick to get out of a test at school," I stated, groaning as the memory of that horrible day came to my mind.

"I knew you weren't really sick, how did you do that trick with the fever?" Jerome asked.

"Simple I pulled a Rikki," I replied, shrugging my shoulders and walking into the living room.

"Ah Sam we don't know what that means," Alfie said.

"Oh yeah right sorry, I used my heating ability to raise the temperature of my body," I answered, sitting down on the couch.

"Wow that's awesome," Eddie exclaimed, sitting down next to me. I looked over at him, and I could see the rest of the Sibuna's crowded around the couch.

"Yeah it's pretty cool," I said.

"So what's it like being a mermaid?" Amber asked.

"Well it's amazing, you can swim so fast, faster than a dolphin. You can dive down really deep, and see things most people don't get to see," I replied, thinking back to the time when I'd challenged Rikki to a contest to see who could dive deeper.

"Wow that's sounds so amazing," Nina exclaimed, looking off into space dreamily. I nodded my head.

"Yeah it is I really miss swimming with Rikki, Emma, and Cleo," I mumbled, smiling sadly.

"Hey come on now you got us," Alfie stated, patting me on the back. I looked over at him for a second then just shook my head. I yawned.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap I'm tired," I exclaimed, jumping up off the couch.

"But you just woke up," Fabian reminded me.

"Oh no, no, no, no that was moon struck sleeping, that was me sleeping in my mermaid form. It's not that restful," I replied, shaking my head. I yawned again. I walked out of the living room, and into the hallway. I walked up stairs and to my room where I flopped down on my bed, and promptly fell asleep…

_ I groaned and opened my eyes. I was lying on the floor in a room that I recognized, but couldn't remember where from._

"_Sam you okay?" Jerome asked, bending down next to me. I nodded my head, and sat up._

"_Ah what happened?" I asked. Suddenly a door to my right opened, and Rufus walked in. I groaned._

"_Hello my dear," He exclaimed, smiling down at me. _

"_What do you want?" I asked, glaring at him._

"_I want to live forever which you seem to be able to do," He answered._

"_No I died remember," I reminded._

"_Yes but you're still here, no matter what you always come back," Rufus stated._

"_What happened to you, we… you, me, Sarah, and Victor used to be friends?" I asked._

"_That was a long time ago," Rufus growled, walking over to a cabinet that I hadn't noticed before. He opened the cabinet, and pulled out a box that I recognized. It was just like the one that had the first bracelet in it._

"_I've been holding onto this for some time now. I was originally holding onto it as a favor for Sarah's dad but it's going to come in handy now," He stated, opening the box and pulling out the bracelet. He walked back over to me, and grabbed my arm._

"_Get off," I exclaimed, trying to pull away from him. But he had a tight grip on my arm._

"_Get off her," Jerome shouted, jumping at him and tackling him to the ground. The bracelet flew out of Rufus's hand, and clanged against the ground._

"_Sam go," Jerome shouted, while wrestling with Rufus. I quickly grabbed the bracelet, and raced towards the door. I grabbed the handle of the door, and tried to open it but it didn't budge. I heard a grunt behind me, and I looked back to see Jerome lying on the floor against the back wall._

"_Jerome," I shouted, rushing over to him._

"_I'm fine," He muttered, putting his hand to his head. Suddenly the bracelet was yanked out of my hand. I looked back to see Rufus standing behind me. There was blood running out of his nose, and I could see a cut on his lip. I smiled. Rufus grabbed my arm, and pulled me to my feet. _

"_This time no tricks or neither of you will make it out of here," He growled. He took the bracelet and slid it onto my wrist. I felt a warm sensation run through my arm, and through my body. The bracelet started to glow slightly, and my hand started to tingle. Then suddenly the glow stopped. _

"_Now where's the other bracelet?" Rufus asked._

"_I… I uh… I'm not sure we never found it," I replied, shaking my head._

"_How can you not know, I know you were there with Sarah's dad when he hid the bracelet," Rufus stated._

"_I might have been but I don't remember, I barely remember anything to do with my past life other than the fact that the four of us were friends," I answered, glaring at him. He scowled, then stormed out. I turned back around to Jerome. He was sitting up now, and I smiled at him._

"_Man you really must have hit him hard to give him a bloody nose," I stated, giving him a smile…_

I sat up, and looked around me. I was lying on my bed, and the room was dark. I could see Amber, and Nina lying in their beds. Holly crap. I groaned, and got up out of bed. I quietly walked out of my room, and down to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water, and slowly drank it.

"Hey you okay?" Jerome asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, bad dream," I muttered, setting the glass down on the counter.

"Another memory?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No definitely not a memory," I replied.

"Okay well tell me about it," He stated, walking closer. I was about to tell him when I heard the door open out in the hallway.

"Isn't Victor in his office sleeping?" I asked, lowering my voice. Jerome nodded his head.

"And Trudy's visiting her cousin," Jerome added. I quietly walked into the living room, then into the hallway. I heard a thump behind me, and I looked back to see Jerome lying on the floor unconscious.

"Jerome," I exclaimed, running over to him. I bent down next to him, but before I could take a look at him something connected to the back of my head. I fell forward onto the floor, and the room seemed to spin for a minute as a figure bent down next to me. I looked over to see Rufus smiling down at me, before I blacked out…


End file.
